Items (Aqua Boy)
The player can collect certain items that enable Aqua Boy to pass through obstructions. An item is added to Aqua Boy's utility belt once it is obtained, and is used by pressing and holding the spacebar to take effect. All utility belt items picked up can be seen in the top right hand corner of the screen and can be scrolled through with the Q and E buttons. Most items require a charge that is depleted from the charge metre when it is used. To regain the charge, the player must either find a recharge station located in the centre of the caves or pick up shards of charge pickups from plants or destroyed enemies. Upgrades Upgrades are not added to Aqua Boy's utility belt, but can increase the charge of each weapon. Maximum charge Maximum charge looks like a utility belt. The belt is dark blue, while the little bags on it are black. It sparkles in the water. When picked up, it increases the charge each powerup can have. The player can use a utility belt tool more times without having to recharge. Each maximum charge picked up increases Aqua Boy's overall maximum charge by 6, to a maximum of 36. Heart containers A heart container found in the area is indicated by Krystal in a transmission. Heart containers are pink, with a gold outline surrounding the heart shape. They float in the water, often in secluded areas that require bypassing obstacles and enemies. When picked up, Aqua Boy's maximum health increases by one heart. This allows him to hit more hazards before he dies. There are three heart containers that can be found within the game, increasing Aqua Boy's health to a maximum of five hearts. If Aqua Boy collects a heart container when he has lost a portion of health, all his hearts are refilled and the extra heart is added to the metre. Weapon upgrades Weapon powerups look like a blue and yellow gun. It lies on the ground, sparkling in the water. When picked up, they increase Aqua Boy's pistol charge. The player can then shoot max-charge blasts at a faster rate than their previous charge. Each weapon chargeup is indicated by the weapon power in Aqua Boy's stats, located in the top-left corner of the game screen. Each star next to the "Weapon" section indicates an upgrade in the charge blast. There can be a maximum of five stars in the section, so there are four weapon charge powerups to be found throughout the entire game. Utility belt items These powerups are added directly to Aqua Boy's utility belt. All except the teleportation crystal require a charge before they are used. Teleportation crystal A shard of the teleportation crystal is found in Aqua Boy's utility belt by Professor Plumpipe at the start of the game. When charged to maximum, it teleports Aqua Boy back to the centre of the caves, near health and charge stations. Unlike the other powerups, the teleportation crystal does not deplete any charge from itself when it is used. Aquaboy-teleportation.png|Aqua Boy transporting back Shield Charge deducted: 6 The shield module is an item that can be found in the lower door of the area just outside the Lost City of Pathandor. In the place the shield is located in, the shield rests near the ground next to a force field with several plants barricaded by it. When the shield is used, it sends out three white spheres that circle around Aqua Boy. While the spheres rotate around Aqua Boy, they allow him to pass through force fields and hit most enemies without dying. Hazards and certain enemies, however, will not be blocked by the shield, so Aqua Boy still needs to avoid them. The player can tell how much time Aqua Boy can use the shield by the number of spheres circling around Aqua Boy. As the shield fades, the spheres do as well. Aquaboy-shield-use.png|Aqua Boy using the shield Shockwave bomb Charge deducted: 3 The shockwave bomb pickup looks like a radio with one antenna and a red and green knob. When collected, it is attached to Aqua Boy's utility belt. At maximum charge, the shockwave bomb sends out a blast that travels outward horizontally from Aqua Boy's position. These waves can destroy enemies as well as any barricades that may obstruct Aqua Boy's path. Orb of Destiny Charge deducted: 2 The Orb of Destiny can be obtained from Councillor Crumpwing's office after Aqua Boy defeats Pathnet. Located in a small room unlocked after the battle, Aqua Boy can pick up the item and use it to unlock the door leading to an alcove with two plants. When the player obtains the Orb of Destiny, they become able to unlock doors. Aqua Boy must be close to one in order for it to be effective. If he is too far away, no doors unlock. Once doors are unlocked, they remain open until Aqua Boy enters another room, of which when he re-enters, the door becomes closed again. Hourglass Charge deducted: 9 The hourglass is found in a secluded room unlocked once Aqua Boy defeats the anglerfish. This item deducts the most charge out of all the collectable charge items in the game. When the player uses the hourglass, six hourglasses appear around Aqua Boy. One per second fades, indicating the amount of time the player has left until the hourglass' effects run out. While the hourglass is in use, all hazards and enemies freeze in their current position until all hourglasses around Aqua Boy fade. Using this item is necessary to bypass the narrow passageway leading to the Crystal Shaft. Special items Most special items can be found in small hidden alcoves within certain areas. They usually affect the appearance or behaviour of Aqua Boy, but are not shown in his utility belt. All items are necessary to collect for 100% completion. Banana gun After defeating Bangcrack, Aqua Boy can access a second door found in a hidden passageway below the shockwave bomb's location. He will enter a small room with the banana gun resting on the ground and a note left beside it. Picking up the banana gun replaces Aqua Boy's pistol, equipped with his diving suit. Instead of shooting bullets, Aqua Boy can now shoot bananas, which deal more damage to enemies. Coffee A flask of coffee can be found in a small alcove within one of the fatal kelp gardens. When Aqua Boy collects it, he will be able to move at a faster speed. Pistol Power Pack The Pistol Power Pack can be found in the large room before fighting Bangcrack, to the top far right. Near the sign, Aqua Boy should swim down through a hidden passage in order to reach this item. Lord Karken's pyjamas In the third main map before the final boss battle with Albert, the player can search for a small alcove within the area. This is located near the bottom of the Act 3 scene, beside some deadly obstacles. To get into the alcove, the player should kill the blue jellyfish and go into the enclosed passage beneath its previous position. When Aqua Boy collects the pyjamas, he will wear them in place of his diving suit. This has no effect on gameplay. Regenerating health Regenerating health is found in a kelp garden located just before the fight with Pathnet. It rests on the ground in a secluded area, amongst a crab and some plants. To get to it, Aqua Boy first has to retrieve the Orb of Destiny, which is received after defeating Pathnet. If Aqua Boy re-enters this part of the kelp gardens with the Orb of Destiny equipped, he can open the locked door and pick up regenerating health. When regenerating health is picked up, it affects Aqua Boy's health. If he loses a portion of health, either to an enemy or hazard, he will regain half of a lost heart every ten seconds. This could allow the player to allow Aqua Boy to restore his health to maximum just by waiting, rather than having to use the teleportation crystal or finding additional plants with heart pickups. Category:Items